


Dark On Me

by scifigeek14



Category: Naruto
Genre: 8track playlist, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disabled Character, M/M, POV Third Person, References to Torture, alternating povs, dubious understanding of backstory, itachi dies but that's canon, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/pseuds/scifigeek14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU canon divergence post-time skip. Only things up through the end of the original anime series are canon. Naruto and Sasuke are 18 years of age.</p><p>When new information gives Naruto the best lead they've had on Sasuke's whereabouts in years, nothing will stop him from finding Sasuke and bringing him home. He just wasn't expecting to find Sasuke in the shape he was. Can Naruto mend what had been broken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Important Note. Please Read: This is based on the anime. Only things up through the end of the original anime series are canon … cause that’s all I have watched so far. I haven’t started Shippuden yet. (It’s a long show so sue me). Also I am a pleb dub watcher so excuse my English. Also Sasuke may seem a little OOC but it’s mostly because of all the shit he’s been through. That would change anyone at least a little bit. Additionally, there are some characters that are missing, like Sai, because I don’t feel comfortable writing since I haven’t seen Shippuden. I don’t feel I could do him justice. So, I’ll repeat: only things up through the end of the first anime are canon for this fic. Any plot based on later stories is based on Wikipedia and YouTube clips. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: Sasuke shows signs of physical and emotional trauma. He is blind for most of the fic and deaf and mute for part of it. I have tried to be respectful to these communities. I am aware that these communities prefer not to be seen as a disability, but for the case of this fic, the WAY in which Sasuke was left this way causes him to see it this way. 
> 
> Title from Starset’s song “Dark On Me”.
> 
> Playlist for this fic here: http://8tracks.com/kimmi-marie-b/dark-on-me-soundtrack

Title from Starset’s song “Dark On Me”.

 **Playlist for this fic here:** <http://8tracks.com/kimmi-marie-b/dark-on-me-soundtrack> 

 

**Prologue:**

“Sasuke,” Naruto sighed.

“What did you say, Naruto?” Iruka asked, watching Naruto with kind eyes over his bowl of ramen.

“Sasuke,” He repeated, “He should be here too.”

No one responded. Naruto didn’t look up, just returned to eating. Iruka looked saddened, somber. Sakura, upset, snapped her chopstick in half and had to get a replacement. Kakashi was his usual enigmatic self, somehow eating ramen without removing his face mask. Teuchi sighed and gave Naruto another free bowl of ramen.

“Sorry,” Naruto spoke again after a bit, sheepishly, “I didn’t mean to make things depressing.”

“It’s alright Naruto,” Sakura mumbled, “I miss him too. And you’re right. It’s your 18th birthday. He should be here.”

“I wonder if he even knows. It isn’t fair. I celebrated his birthday three months ago and I don’t even know if-” He broke off, rubbing at his eyes, “Does he even think about us?” Naruto shook his head. Whatever, he thought petulantly, taking a large gulp of the new bowl of ramen and burning his tongue. “Hot hot hot!”

_Cold._

The cold slimy texture of the stone around him was the only thing he had to ground himself anymore. He’d wake from a dream expecting to be home in his bed and the cold and hard would tie him to the present. He didn’t know what day it was, or where he was, or even how long he'd been there. He knew that someone would bring him food and water every day, a little bit of bread or a vegetable, nothing decidedly tasty. He knew it was cold and he had gotten a cough from the damp air. He knew that the stone was hard on his ass. He knew he was alone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto tells a white lie.

**Chapter 1:**

“Where is Sasuke!?” Naruto spat, seething as he punched the captured shinobi of the Sound across the jaw. The boy was no older than himself, really. So many followers of Orochimaru were young and impressionable kids, like Sasuke had been. They would get help back in the village. There was a new focus on rehabilitation for the shinobi who’d gone astray at such a young age. They were just as much victims as those who Orochimaru marked as enemies, at least to the eyes of the fifth Hokage (when Grandma Tsunade was in a good mood, at least) and some of the Jōnin. Certainly those who were members of rookie 9 believed this. Still it was hard for Naruto to keep his anger in check when dealing with anyone from the Sound.

“Who?” The teen spoke through a mouthful of blood.

“About my age, dark hair, red eyes, bad attitude.” 

“Red eyes? Yeah I seen ‘im.”

“Where?” Naruto growled, “Tell me!”

“Last I heard he was being transferred to an underground base.”

“Where?” No immediate answer gifted the captured the shinobi another punch to the face, “Where!?”

“South! The south most bunker in the Sound! But it was at least 2 years ago, because I got transferred. No one has even seen the kid in a while. He used to be like Lord Orochimaru’s shadow and but ever since the surgery he’s been gone.”

“What surgery?”

“I don’t know! It’s all just rumors! They don’t tell us grunts anything!”

Naruto growled again and knocked the kid out then forced himself to calm down. It was more information about Sasuke’s location than they’d gotten in years. This was good news. He hefted the Sound ninja over his shoulder and hurried back to the meet-up location where Shikamaru and Neji were waiting for him.

“Mission report?” Was Shikamaru’s perfunctory greeting. Naruto dropped the captured shinobi at his feet.

“Captured a Sound Ninja. He gave some info and probably has more so we should take him back to Grandma Tsunade.” Naruto scratched his ear. Shikamaru’s steely eyes narrowed but he let Naruto get away with his shifty activity. He gave a curt nod and the three, plus one deadweight prisoner, took off towards home.

To Naruto the journey felt like forever. He had the first real solid lead on Sasuke in ages and he was travelling the opposite direction from the location of the Sound base where Sasuke had been seen. He forced himself to take deep breaths and control his chakra. Neji would suspect something otherwise. He wasn’t sure why he wasn’t telling the others the good news. Maybe he just wanted to tell Sakura first. Maybe he was worried they would try to stop him. He forced himself to act normal, chattering on about all the ramen he was going to eat when he got home, the training he doing with Pervy Sage, and the like, but his mind was elsewhere.

By the time they reached the Hidden Leaf Village he was busting at the seams. The group greeted the guards at the gate as they flashed into the city heading straight to the Hokage’s office. Shizune let them in without question and Neji propped the unconscious ninja up in a chair. Naruto wondered if he was playing dead since he hadn’t hit him that hard and it had taken a near full day’s journey to get home.

“Report,” Tsunade ordered.

“One captured enemy Shinobi, no other encounters. No bases spotted. But Naruto believes this man may have information.”

“Naruto?”

“He knows the location of at least one base, I’m positive, but he may not have many details regarding Orochimaru’s movements because he is, as he put it, ‘only a grunt’.”

“Very well. Dismissed.” She shooed them away with a flick of her tapered fingers. They all nodded and exited.

“Hey! Shikamaru! Naruto! Neji!” It was Choji. He ran towards them waving his arms over his head. Even Neji cracked a smile at the sight. “How was the mission?” He huffed out when he reached them, “Wanna go get some ramen to celebrate?”

“Sure, I could eat,” Shikamaru agreed sounding deceptively unenthusiastic. Neji just nodded.

“Eh, no thanks Choji,” Naruto declined, receiving many confused stares. Even a passer-by who had overheard the conversation stopped to look at him in shock, “Maybe another time.”

“Naruto, you never turn down Ramen,” Neji stated, looking like he was about to turn on his byakugan over a refusal of ramen.

“Yeah. I know. Don’t worry though,” Naruto said thinking on his feet, “I’ll probably grab some later, but that Sound Ninja was tougher than he looked and he got a good hit in on me. I just wanna get checked out by Sakura real quick. It’s probably nothing, but you know that she’d kick my ass if I didn’t let her look at it.”

Choji nodded sagely, very familiar with Sakura’s savagery when it came to her job as a medical nin. Neji and Shikamaru remained unconvinced but they held their tongues as Naruto gave a sheepish grin and bounded off towards Sakura’s office.

“Suspicious,” Neji hummed. Shikamaru sighed, eyes rolling skyward.

“What a drag,” He agreed.

“I’m beginning to suspect that the captured ninja told Naruto something he doesn’t want us to know.”

“What?” Choji asked, “You think Naruto is hiding something from us? He wouldn’t do that. Would he?”

“Sasuke,” Neji stated rather than offered.

“Sasuke,” Shikamaru agreed.

“I just hope he doesn’t do anything rash.”

“Who? Naruto? Rash?” That time Neji actually chuckled.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto annoys everyone.

**Chapter 2:**

“Naruto,” Sakura scolded him, “There is nothing wrong with you. Stop wasting my time.”

She pushed her short pink hair back over her ears and readjusted her headband. She’d grown up so much over the last few years, turning into a real professional medical nin. It made her even more intimidating, especially when she was holding a scalpel.

“No! No, wait!” Naruto pleaded, following after her before she could walk out on him, “I need to talk to you. It’s important.” She sighed.

“What is it Naruto?” Naruto glanced back and forth looking for eavesdroppers. He didn’t see any, but one couldn’t be too careful, so he grabbed Sakura by the wrist and tugged her in a nearby supply closet. “Naruto!” She smacked the side of his head.

“Ow. No, shh, listen. It’s about Sasuke.” He insisted, hushed.

“Sasuke?” Echoing Naruto’s whisper.

“He was seen in an underground bunker in the southern part of the Sound. And I’m going to look for him.”

“What? On your own? That’s stupid Naruto. Why not just wait for backup? You know that Lady Tsunade would never authorize a one-man infiltration. It’s too risky. What if you run into Orochimaru himself?”

“Then I’ll kick his sorry ass.”

“Naruto! It’s too dangerous.” Naruto frowned and crossed his arms. He sighed.

“I can’t wait until it goes through Grandma Tsunade. It will be too long until we can head out,” He explained calmly.

“Why the rush. Sasuke probably isn’t even in that location anymore. When was the last time the guy even saw him?”

“Over a year,” Naruto admitted, “But, he also said that no one has seen Sasuke since ‘the surgery’.” Sakura paled.

“Surgery?”

“I know! I don’t know what it means, but what if he is hurt? What if he is dying? I have to try.” Sakura bit her lip.

“Okay, I understand the rush. I’ll back you up,” She agreed, “What do you need?”

“I’m sneaking out tonight. Wait until sundown tomorrow and then tell Grandma Tsunade the truth. She’ll be mad, but I’ll take the heat. Whoever she sends after me can track me. Hopefully by then I’ll have found the place. If there isn’t anyone of interest there I’ll be able to take it out on my own and, Sasuke or no Sasuke, I’ll come back without a fight. But if things go wrong then I will have you guys as back up. “

“I don’t like this, Naruto.” She crossed her arms, tapping a finger against her bicep.

“It will be fine,” He assured her, grinning, “I’m feel good about this one Sakura. I’m going to bring him home.” She nodded once and the exited the closet, and bumped straight into Rock Lee.

“Sakura! Naruto! What are you doing in the closet?” He asked enthusiastically.

“Uhhh,” Naruto answered ineloquently, “Training?”

“Of course!” Rock Lee punctuated his statement with a determined fist to his palm and sharp head nod. Sakura rolled her eyes.

“Ignore him, Lee,” She told him, “Naruto is being an idiot. Can I help you with something?”

“Oh! I’m just here for a checkup.”

“How are you feeling?” Sakura switched to doctor mode and Naruto used the opportunity to slip away with a small wave.

The sun was already hanging low in the sky as he left the hospital so he decided to skip Ichiraku Ramen and just eat the ready-made ramen he had stored at home. He heated it up while he packed a small bag with weapons, a map, and a med kit. He made his bed because he had nothing better to do, pausing when he tucked-in his blanket to tug out the headband he had stashed under his mattress. He rubbed his thumb over the chip in the metal guard, right over the Leaf symbol. He sat on the floor, looked up at the picture he had framed on his desk of Team 7, and sighed.  

They all looked so happy. Sakura with her cheery grin. Kakashi sensei with his smiling eye. Naruto had been growling at Sasuke but he remembered how excited he’d been to be accepted as part of a group, to receive that head pat from Kakashi. Sasuke was pouting, but Sasuke was always pouting. Naruto knew that he was pleased. There was a glimmer in his eyes that Naruto knew well. He missed Sasuke so much it hurt.

The whistling of the pot alerted him his water boiling and he shoved the headband back under his mattress – promising to bring its owner home – and rushed to the kitchen to pour his water over his noodles and ramen mix. He let it steep and grabbed a pair of chopsticks. He laid out a map on his table to plan his route while he ate. The Sound wasn’t that big and he knew it was the south most hidden bunker he was looking for but he’d still need to do some serious searching in order to find the place before the group Grandma Tsunade sends out caught up with him. But where to start, he pondered, lifting another bite to his mouth. He spilled a drop on the map. He decided that spot was as good as any to start and put his empty bowl in the sink, glad to have the planning part of the night done.

He glanced out the window at the setting sun wishing that he had time for nap. He tied his pack to his hip, zipped up his jacket, and adjusted his shoes. Before jumping out his window, he glanced at the photo on his desk one last time. Sakura kept her word, waiting until the sun dipped down below the horizon the next day before running to Tsunade and spilling her guts.

“He did _what_?” Tsunade slammed her hands down on her desk and to Sakura it felt like the whole room shook. Sakura only flinched a little bit before lifting her head and gritting her teeth, “Why would he do that? I thought he’d out grown these childish impulses.”

“He told me to tell you with the full intent that you would send back up after him,” Sakura informed her.

“That arrogant brat,” Tsunade pressed her hand to her forehead, “Did he at least tell you where he was going?”

“No, but he won’t be covering his tracks.”

“Fine,” Tsunade grumbled, “But you can be the one to go after the fool.”

“What? But my work at the Hospital-?”

“Can wait. This your team’s fault, so your team can clean it up. Tell Kakashi to suit up. Besides, I can’t spare any other shinobi right now. If you three don’t come back in three weeks I’ll send out a retrieval team.” Sakura nodded quickly and ran out the door to track down her former sensei.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto makes a dramatic entrance ... but Sasuke doesn't see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out this fic's 8tracks playlist linked at the start of the prologue.

**Chapter 3:**

In retrospect, if things hadn’t gone so well for Naruto in getting to the bunker, he may have been a little more cautious in his attack. Not only had he gone unnoticed on his journey, but the spot where he had dripped his ramen had turned out to be lucky and he’d found the bunker with ease. This gave him a feeling of invincibility.

He smashed his way through the front door – and through a hallway full of guards – with his rasengan. He was a blur, taking out Sound ninjas left and right. He didn’t stop to think about strategy or stealth; tunnel vision set in. He didn’t even feel the wounds that were inflicted on him or the strain his copious clones took on his chakra.

He wasn’t expecting to see Orochimaru himself.

First, the waves of guards and Shinobi stopped. The hallways became eerily empty. Naruto didn’t pause, he just picked a direction and started running. Orochimaru was waiting for him at the end of the hallway, standing calmly with fingers laced together. Naruto growled.

“Where’s Sasuke?” He barked at the snake man.

Orochimaru didn’t answer. He just grinned darkly from under the grimy hair shadowing his face, and attacked. He was fast, but Naruto knew that. What Naruto didn’t understand was how he’d gotten so much faster, how he’d gotten so much stronger. For every punch Naruto threw and missed, Orochimaru made two that connected, every kick was dodged and returned with ease. And Naruto was getting more and more frustrated. What had been the purpose of all his training over the last few years if he was still out matched by Orochimaru? How had Orochimaru’s skill level increased so rapidly?

Naruto forced himself to calm down and steady his breathing. He was running out of chakra and needed to conserve his energy. He knew that he had the power of the nine-tailed fox at his disposal if push came to shove, but the demon wasn’t always the most reliable. And, he couldn’t afford to rely completely on him. He backed up and took a defensive stance.

“Where is Sasuke?” He repeated, affecting an air of patience.

“And if I told you we tossed his dead body out with the trash?” Orochimaru inquired.

“I wouldn’t believe you,” Naruto grit his teeth, “Sasuke can’t be dead. I’d know.”

“You’d know?” Orochimaru found that funny, chuckling darkly, “What? You’d feel it in your heart? Pathetic.” The chuckle turned into full-blown maniacal laughter and it made Naruto sick.

“I made a promise to Sakura, to Sasuke, and to myself to bring him home. So … even if it’s just his dead body. I will bring him home!”

“Darling Sasuke will never _see_ his home again.” Something about the way he emphasized the word ‘see’ gave Naruto pause.

“What do you mean?” There was no response. “Hey, ugly! What do you mean by that?” Still Orochimaru refused to answer. Naruto lost his temper and flew at Orochimaru fist first.

Orochimaru caught his fist and, for the first time since their fight started, he looked up through his long dark hair and met Naruto’s gaze. His eyes were red. Naruto’s own eyes flew open wide with shock, a small gasp escaping his mouth. The sharingan. Orochimaru had Sasuke’s sharingan. Naruto didn’t have time to process the shock before Orochimaru took advantage of the pause in battle. He tossed Naruto away and straight into the waiting arms of Kabuto.

“Argh!” Naruto gurgled as Kabuto blocked up every one of his chakra pathways before he could put up a struggle. He felt his legs go out from under him as Kabuto disarmed him of his weapons and supplies.

“You lose, Naruto,” Kabuto whispered spitefully in his ear, forcing him forward and down a hallway, then another. It got darker with each turn.

“But it’s not all bad,” Orochimaru’s melodic voice teased him, watching him with Sasuke’s eyes, “At last all of your efforts will bear fruit. You’ll be reunited with your dearest Sasuke after all this time.”

They dragged Naruto down into a dungeon. There was a cell at the end of the staircase. The metal door was unlocked by a guard Shinobi and Naruto peered into the dark mouth hungry for him. Kabuto threw him in and he tumbled to his knees. The cell was illuminated only by a small shaft of greenish light coming from a slit in the door. Naruto imagined it was for looking in on the occupant, or occupants plural. As Naruto’s eyesight adjusted to the dim light he was able to make out a figure huddled against the wall. Naruto squinted and saw dark scraggly hair, pale arms and toes, and a frame wrapped in dark fabric.

“Sasuke?” Naruto asked softly, moving closer to where Sasuke was huddled. There was no answer. “Sasuke?” He repeated. There was still no response, in fact, Sasuke didn’t even seem to be aware that Naruto was there. Naruto crawled over to Sasuke, sitting in front of him. Sasuke’s head was buried in his arms which were tangled in a sad knot over his bent knees. He was making his body as small as possible. Naruto scanned Sasuke’s arms for bruising, but any injuries which had been inflicted on him had long since healed. He wondered how long Sasuke had been down here.

Carefully he reached out and brushed his fingers against Sasuke’s arm. Sasuke responded with a violent shudder, his whole body jerking. He let out a frightened sound, somewhere between a yelp and a gargle. He flailed his arms out wildly, not at all like a trained Shinobi. His attempts to push Naruto away felt weak and ineffective. Naruto kept repeating Sasuke’s name but there was no effect, so Naruto was forced to gather up Sasuke’s arms and hold him still. Sasuke collapsed in his arms, like all the fight had left him.

Up close, Naruto realized that there were bandages wrapped around Sasuke’s head and face, covering his eyes. If there was any doubt that Orochimaru had stolen Sasuke’s eyes here was the proof. What was more, the bandages covered Sasuke’s ears. The reason why Sasuke wasn’t responding to Naruto’s voice was made abundantly clear: The bastard had taken Sasuke’s eyes and punctured his ear drums for good measure.

Naruto pushed back the tears that threated to overflow and gently took Sasuke’s hand in his own. He lifted it up, bringing it to the metal plate on his headband, tracing the pale fingers over his Leaf Village symbol. Sasuke flinched drawing his hand back for a second, hesitating, before launching forward. His hands scrambled over Naruto, pawing at his face and hair. Sasuke opened his mouth as if to speak, but it came out as a garbled groan. Sasuke’s tongue had been cut out too.

Naruto choked back a sob. He knew that Sasuke wouldn’t, couldn’t, know that Naruto was crying, but Naruto still wanted to keep a brave face. He needed to be strong for Sasuke. He let Sasuke take his hand when he reached for it, watching as Sasuke’s trembling fingers pried open his fist. Sasuke pressed a finger to Naruto’s palm and traced the shape of an _N._ Naruto squeezed Sasuke’s fingers and pulled his skinny body to him, wrapping him up tightly in a hug. Naruto nodded the confirmation of his identity against Sasuke’s shoulder and felt as Sasuke shivered in his hold. Naruto wanted to shut his eyes, block out the sad image in front of him, but he forced himself to take it all in. If Sasuke couldn’t see, then he would be his eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cell Guards are real jerks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out this fic's 8tracks playlist linked at the start of the prologue.

**Chapter 4:**

Naruto had done a scan of the jail cell while Sasuke slept. He figured that he could probably make an escape, even with his messed up chakra. He doubted that Orochimaru and Kabito were still at the same location. He would bet his left shoe that those two had moved on. The problem was that he didn’t think he could make an escape attempt with Sasuke in the shape he was in. While Sasuke had been sleeping, Naruto had also done a more thorough scan of Sasuke’s injuries. He was thin and he had lost muscle mass. Naruto hadn’t risked unbandaging his more serious injuries without a replacement bandage ready and Sasuke showed no other signs of a serious injury, thankfully. Either those wounds had healed, or they had taken his senses away from him while he was unconscious and had been unable to struggle. Naruto couldn’t imagine waking up to muffled darkness, not knowing if you are awake or still asleep.

The one injury that Naruto had noticed was a large burn mark on the back of Sasuke’s neck where his curse mark had once been. Orochimaru must have taken back his gift. And despite everything, Naruto couldn’t help but be grateful for that. He never wanted to see Sasuke turn into that _thing_ ever again.

Sasuke woke up when the door to their cell unlatched. Naruto wondered how he knew the door was opening without hearing the sound of the latch. Naruto growled at the guard who dropped off the food. The guard threw the tray on the ground and slid it across the floor with his foot until it hit Sasuke’s foot. With the contact Sasuke reached out to pull the tray to him and access the food. Naruto wasn’t sure what they had been feeding him but it looked like it might be a double portion. At least, that’s what the two cups of water indicated to him.

“We need fresh water and clean bandages,” He requested, “Sasuke needs his bandages changed.”

“Shut up,” The guard sneered. He walked over to a bucket in the corner of the room, picking it up and replacing it with a new one, “It’s bad enough I have to clean up his shit and piss now I got to deal with yours too? I don’t have to deal with your mouth, kid.” Naruto hid a grin at the thought that he had already urinated in the bucket the night before.

“I don’t know how long it’s been since his wounds have been cleaned. He could have an infection. And if Orochimaru had wanted us dead he would have just killed us. If he dies of his wounds then there is no point for throwing us in here.” The guard looked like he was going to argue but it wasn’t worth the energy.

“Fine, I’ll send some down,” He agreed, “But don’t forget that I could cut out your tongue too.”

Naruto moved to sit by Sasuke. He tapped Sasuke on the knuckle of his left hand. Sasuke jumped at the touch, having clearly forgotten for a moment that Naruto was there, and then he offered some of the food, which was really just a hunk of bread and a bit of meat. Naruto took it from him, took one bite of the roll, and put the rest back on the tray for Sasuke’s searching fingers to find. He had eaten more food than this recently. He was fine with giving up his share for a few days to try to help Sasuke get his strength back and some of his muscle mass.

The bandages arrived just as Sasuke finished eating. There was, however, no fresh water. He snagged his glass of water off the tray before the guard could take it away, glad that he had saved it. He settled himself down next to Sasuke, facing him. He almost reached straight for the bandage, but he thought better of it at the last moment and took Sasuke’s hand in his own. He carefully began the process of spelling out: _I will change your bandages._

Sasuke nodded his consent and Naruto carefully unwound the bandages bit by bit. He had to be careful because they were stuck to Sasuke’s skin in various places with sweat and blood and puss. He didn’t want to even think about how long it had been since the wrap had been changed. His ears weren’t that bad really. There was a lot of dried blood which Naruto did his best to wash out with as little water as possible, wanting to save the majority of the water for Sasuke’s eyes. Naruto wasn’t a medical nin, but the ears actually looked like they had healed up fairly well.

Sasuke’s eyes were another thing all together. They were a mess. His eyelids were sealed shut with blood and puss, his eye sockets swollen. Naruto carefully rinsed the area with the remainder of the water. He brushed his thumb over Sasuke’s eyelids gently until his thick black eyelashes were freed of the blood clumped and clogged up in them. His eyes were still swollen shut but Naruto was less worried about the actual incision. Orochimaru had wanted his eyes to work, this meant that he wouldn’t have been careless about their removal. Undoubtedly the “surgery” had been done by Kabuto. As much as Naruto hated that guy, he was certainly skilled with a scalpel.

Naruto carefully rewrapped Sasuke’s eyes. He had just finished tying the knot when he noticed the bandage was getting wet. Water dripped down Sasuke’s cheeks, seeping from under the bandages. How cruel to take the eyes and leave the ability to cry. Naruto pulled Sasuke close, wrapping his arms around him, pressing his chest to Sasuke’s back, his nose into Sasuke’s shoulder. Sasuke hadn’t showered in months, maybe longer, but the smell didn’t scare Naruto away. He’d once woken up with a face-full of Choji’s feet. He was pretty much immune to stench.

Sasuke reached out for Naruto’s hand and Naruto met his grasp. He watched carefully as Sasuke spelled out his words with a shaking hand.

 _I missed you._ Naruto shivered at the words. He had been waiting so long to confirm that Sasuke had missed him, still thought about him, still considered them friends. _I had almost given up hope._

_I never did. I missed you, too._

_I’m sorry._

There were so many things Naruto wanted to say to Sasuke in that moment. He wanted to tell him that he had forgiven him even before he’d left. He wanted to say that the past didn’t matter now that they were together again. He wanted to promise to never leave Sasuke’s side ever again. But there would be time for that later, once they were rescued, once they were back home and Sasuke’s wounds were treated. Instead, Naruto pulled Sasuke tighter against his chest, squeezing his fingers in one hand and pressing the other against Sasuke’s chest where his heart was. Sasuke’s head turned towards Naruto as if he was trying in vain to see his face. Naruto leaned forward, bumping his forehead against Sasuke’s and letting it rest there. The rest could wait.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 7 reunited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out the 8tracks playlist I made for this fic. The link is at the start of the prologue.

**Chapter 5:**

The first few days were an awkward dance in which they struggled to refine their mode of communication. Mostly they resorted to spelling out the words on the other’s palm. Some words that were common became shortened or skipped over competely. _Yes_ was two taps to the top of the hand and _No_ was 3. _Food_ was a circle drawn on the palm. _Water_ was a circle on the top of the hand. _Bathroom_ … well bathroom was just standing up and fumbling around until one of them found the bucket. There was a _be right back_ sign though which was two taps to the shoulder.

There was no symbol needed to let the other know when they were going to sleep. Three days together and neither wanted to go too far from the other. Sasuke suffered from nightmares, more than that, with his lack of senses, he seemed to panic when he woke and Naruto wasn’t within touching distance. To Sasuke it was as if Naruto had left him. He woke terrified that Naruto was a figment of his imagination or a dream. Because of this, Naruto stayed by Sasuke’s side. It wasn’t weird or uncomfortable for them to lean against each other in their sleep, to leave their fingers tangled together, Sasuke’s knee tucked up and hitched over Naruto’s leg. Sasuke wasn’t wearing shoes.

His hair had grown long, falling down over his bandaged eyes all the way to Sasuke’s lips, his pale nose parting it like a curtain. Naruto liked to reach out and brush it back so he could see Sasuke’s smile. He’d never seen Sasuke smile so much – not this soft, kind, gentle smile that Sasuke wore now. He couldn’t understand how someone in Sasuke’s position could be so happy. But then, Naruto couldn’t stop grinning either.

Naruto was still giving Sasuke the lion’s share of the food three days in. He was certain that Sasuke knew the truth but was so hungry that he was letting Naruto get away with it. Naruto was hoping to get Sasuke’s strength up before his own started to fail. He knew that Sakura was sending back up, but they couldn’t just rely on it fully. Rescue or not, they may have to fight their way out.

Naruto didn’t want to get Sasuke’s hopes up, so he didn’t mention the potential imminent rescue. Until then, there was nothing to do but pass the time “talking” and playing number games on their fingers. Naruto wished that they were both in good enough shape to wrestle. Sparring with Sasuke had always been one of his favorite things to do. Naruto was about to mention this to Sasuke, to promise him that when they got home and Sasuke got healed up Naruto would kick his ass, but he was interrupted by the sound of yelling and clamoring from above them.

 _What?_ Sasuke drew against his wrist when Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s arm in warning.  

_Someone here._

_Good? Bad?_

_Don’t know._ That put Sasuke on alert, he tried to stand, to prepare himself to fight, but he couldn’t even get himself up on his knees. Naruto eased him back down into a cross-legged position and hopped up in his place, placing himself between Sasuke and the door. Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto’s pant leg. He wanted to know where Naruto was in case of an attack, but he gripped lightly enough that Naruto would not be restrained if he needed to fight. Naruto had no idea who would be coming through the door. It could be his rescue party, but it could also be an even worse villain.

The yelling stopped, then there were two sets of hurried footsteps running down the stairs towards them, then the loud thump of a body hitting the floor. The guard, Naruto thought, bracing himself in case of a fight. The door slid open and Naruto nearly collapsed with relief when pink hair filled his vision.

“Sakura!” He exclaimed, happily, running to throw his arms around her.

“Naruto, you jerk!” She exclaimed, “Kakashi! I found Naruto!” She called over her shoulder. Kakashi’s masked face appeared in an instant, peering over at them.

“Seems Naruto isn’t the only one you’ve found,” He spoke, one eye pinned behind them.

“Sasuke!?” Sakura gasped, immediately releasing Naruto to run over to Sasuke.

“Wait!” Naruto all but shouted in a panic, running over to get in between them, “Careful! Don’t startled him,” Naruto warned, sitting down next to Sasuke.

Sasuke turned to face him, sensing his presence, and reached out his hand. Naruto took it. _Okay._ He wrote to calm Sasuke. He ushered the other to sit down with them, but not to touch.

“What’s wrong? What happened to him?” Sakura asked, looking pale.

“Those bastards took his eyes, ears, and tongue,” Naruto explained, “He can’t see or hear you.”

“How awful! Oh, Sasuke!” Sakura cried, her eyes welling up with tears.

Naruto took Sasuke’s hands and extended them in front of him, placing one on each of the pair’s faces. Sasuke froze, clearly recognizing that the faces he was touching were not Naruto. Naruto watched as his shoulders tensed and then slowly relaxed. His fingers traced over the faces in front of him, over Sakura’s upturned nose, along the edge of Kakashi’s mask, and up over their headbands. He let out a surprised but happy noise. Tears dripped down from Sasuke’s bandages. Sasuke shakily lifted up his hands and held up seven fingers.

Sasuke’s whole body started trembling and Naruto leaned forward to bump his forehead against Sasuke’s temple in confirmation. Team 7 was reunited, finally. It had been too long since the four of them had been together. Sakura let her tears slip down her face and she pulled Sasuke into a hug. Kakashi even looked misty eyed. And, dammit, now Naruto was crying too. He joined in on the hug, pulling Kakashi in with him. He reached down with a free hand and recaptured one of Sasuke’s. He carefully traced his finger over it: _Home._


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home again.

**Chapter 6:**

Kakashi carried Sasuke all the way back to the Hidden Leaf Village. They ran full sprint the whole way, only stopping once or twice to give Sasuke a drink of water.

“We’re back!” Naruto called happily to the guards, laughing at the startled looks on their faces.

“Was that Sasuke Uchiha that Kakashi was carrying?” He heard one of them ask as they whipped by them. They headed straight for the hospital.

“These two need immediate care,” Sakura ordered, putting on her professional medical nin voice.

“Is that…?” One of them asked, gesturing towards Sasuke.

“Yes, now get to work!” Sakura ordered, forcing the crew to snap into action, “And someone alert Lady Tsunade that the mission was a success and she better come down here for the debrief.”

The medical crew flew into a whirlwind of action. Naruto was separated from Sasuke against his will and he wasn’t happy about it. He was poked and prodded by different attendees, he was hooked up to an IV, and finally his chakra was unblocked. It was a truly great feeling. Naruto immediately felt a hundred times better. He did his best to shake off the doctors. He escaped to go to the bathroom and take a shower. He changed into some clean white robes that the hospital provided and then he slipped past the medical nin in the hallway as quietly as possible considering he was dragging an IV with him.

“Naruto, what are you doing?” Tsunade asked, startling Naruto. He hadn’t seen her coming.

“Nothing!” He yelped, “I, um, was just trying to find my way back to my room?”

“Really? Because it looked like you were trying to find your way to Sasuke’s room.” She smirked a knowing smirk.

“Alright, you caught me,” Naruto admitted, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, “Please, Grandma Tsunade! Please let me see him!”

“Fine,” She sighed in capitulation with an eye roll, “I suppose I can debrief you in his room same as any, and just because you brought him back successfully doesn’t mean you aren’t still in trouble.”

“Thanks, Grandma Tsunade!” He hugged her tight. She led him to Sasuke’s room, after she disentangled herself from him. Sasuke was laid out on a hospital bed with different wires and tubes stuck into him. He was sleeping. Naruto thought that, despite all the things sticking out of him, he looked peaceful. Naruto walked over and sat down on the bed next to him.

“Is he going to be alright?” He asked softly, brushing some of Sasuke’s hair off his face. He noted that his bandages had been replaced and that he had been cleaned. His long hair looked healthier washed. It looked like it had been combed through and was shiny under Naruto’s fingers.

“We can’t fix his chakra flow right away like we did yours,” Sakura answered, coming from around the corner.

“Where did you come from?” Naruto asked.

“I need to be debriefed too, you know,” She snarked, “Anyway, like I was saying: his chakra is really blocked up. As far as we can tell he’s been like that for over a year and four months. To release his blocked points too quickly could cause more damage than good. We’ll have to do it over time with frequent bouts of physical therapy. He also is suffering some significant muscle and bone degeneration, as well as a loss of body mass and some serious vitamin deficiency.

“As far as his ears and tongue, we can actually heal that pretty quickly. The eyes will be harder. We can’t just regrow them and there aren’t exactly any replacement eyes lying around. Even if there were, there is no knowing if his body would even accept them. Especially without the full use of his chakra, there is a good chance his body would reject the transplants.”

“And none of this changes the fact that he is technically an outlaw,” Tsunade interrupted.

“Aw! Come on,” Naruto complained, “He was just a kid when he left! And, it’s not like he’s been out doing evil things. Sasuke is just as much of a victim in this mess as anyone!”

“I agree.”

“Huh?” Naruto blinked, left nonplussed by the sudden change in Tsunade’s demeanor. She looked like she was almost smiling.

“We’ll take his statement once his tongue and ears heal. And, provided that he cooperates and is willing to offer up any information he has, I may be willing to offer a full pardon. Especially considering the fact that his curse mark is gone.”

Naruto couldn’t help but jump up and hug her again. Even Sakura clapped her hands together happily and hopped up and down a bit at the news. Tsunade shoved Naruto away after a few seconds and Naruto returned to his post at Sasuke’s side.

“I saw him,” Naruto informed them, “Orochimaru. He was there. He and Kabito are still out there, and now he has Sasuke’s eyes.”

“Oh, great,” Sakura grimaced, “As if he wasn’t hard to kill before.”

“Sakura,” Tsunade addressed her, “You and Kakashi will give me a detailed overview of the location you raided and we’ll send a full team out there tomorrow.” Sakura nodded.

“Get some rest, Naruto,” She informed him and made to follow Tsunade out of the room.

“Hey, Sakura,” He stopped her, “Will you do me a favor and get me some clean clothes from my apartment, and maybe pick up some ramen. I’m starving.”

“Naruto, you never change,” She sighed, “Fine. I’ll pick you up something after my meeting and before my late shift, but it might be awhile.”

“That’s alright. I’ll just wait here.”

Naruto slipped into the bed besides Sasuke, sliding under the warm covers carefully. Nurses and other medical nin came and went, checking Sasuke’s vitals, unhooking some tubes, detaching Naruto’s IV. None of them asked him to move. Not that he would have moved if anyone did ask him to move. He napped for a little bit, the steady rise and fall of Sasuke’s chest lulling him to sleep. When he woke Sasuke was still asleep. They’d had to put him under and it was likely he’d be out till the next day. Sakura didn’t say anything about how close Naruto was to Sasuke when she returned, she just handed him his clothes and told him that even she wasn’t allowed to bring outside food into the Hospital. She brought him a dinner tray from the Hospital’s cafeteria instead. Sakura joined him for dinner, sitting in the unused visitor’s chair.

“I’m glad you’re both safe,” Sakura said as she was throwing away the empty trays, “It’s great to have Sasuke home after all this time and it’s nice to see you so happy. When he left, it was like somebody stole your inner light. You know? Like he took with him your happiness.”

“What are you talking about, Sakura?” Naruto asked, “I mean, sure, I’m happy to have him back, happier than I have been since he left. But I’ve been happy before this, since then I mean. Haven’t I?”

“Oh, well sure. I mean, no one can be sad all the time,” She explained, blowing a strand of hair off her face, “But it was always different after he left. It was like you would catch yourself having fun and stop, like you felt guilty for having fun with him gone, or you would be over the top like you were acting.”

“How… how did you know?”

“Because I know you, idiot,” She teased, “And don’t think that Kakashi Sensei hasn’t noticed either. We’re Team 7 remember? Now get some sleep.”


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka visits and the nurses won't stop smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by the idea of home-sign and the fact that often those who use sign language have special signs for people's names. That's why Sasuke has a special sign for Naruto's name. 
> 
> Don't forget to check out the 8tracks playlist for this fic, linked at start of prologue.

**Chapter 7:**

Naruto refused to be moved from Sasuke’s side, so Iruka came to visit the morning after next. When he walked in Sasuke was awake and smiling. It gave Iruka pause to see such a wide grin on Sasuke’s face. It made an odd sight: the grin and all the bandages. He watched from the doorway as Naruto and Sasuke talked to each other through touches and the dance of their fingers against a palm or across a knuckle. It was amazing to see how Naruto knew immediately what Sasuke wanted or needed, handing him a water bottle to drink from, and then adding a straw when Sasuke struggled to drink it without the use of his tongue.

“Ah hem.” A voice behind Iruka startled him. It was Sakura. “Either go in or leave, Iruka sensei. This is a very busy hospital.”

“Ah, right,” Iruka hedged, embarrassed at having been caught.

“Iruka sensei is that you?” Naruto called out, perking up at the familiar voice. Iruka put on a grin and went into the room fully. “Hey, it is you!” Naruto called out with a wave, “Hey, Sasuke, Iruka is here.” He spoke out loud, but drew the words on to Sasuke’s hand at the same time he spoke. A small smile graced Sasuke’s pale face. He held up a hand and waved in Iruka’s general direction.

“I’ll take that as a hello,” Iruka said with a grin of his own. Sasuke reached out a hand towards Iruka, “Huh?”

“Oh, he wants to touch your face,” Naruto informed him, “It’s kind of how he ‘sees’ now.”

Iruka carefully leaned forward, allowing Sasuke’s finger tips to brush his cheekbone. Sasuke traced over Iruka’s face carefully. When the pad of his index finger brushed across Iruka’s scar he withdrew and turned to Naruto to write on his hand.

“He says: it is nice to see you,” Naruto told him.

“Tell him it is nice to see him too,” Iruka told Naruto with a laugh. Iruka reached out and patted the top of both Sasuke and Naruto’s heads, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile so much.”

“Sakura said something like that,” Naruto said with a curious look on his face, “Only she said it about me.”

“Well, you and Sasuke are best friends, right? It’s only natural for you to both be happy to be reunited.”

“Yeah,” Naruto hummed. His fingers played over Sasuke’s palm. Naruto’s chakra was already feeling better and he let it spark out over Sasuke’s fingers, swirling mini rasengains over his palm. Every time he did so, Sasuke laughed like it tickled and ducked his head against Naruto’s shoulder. Iruka felt like he was intruding on a private moment.

“I should go,” He explained, standing, “Will you tell him goodbye for me?”

“Just tap his shoulder twice.” Iruka did as Naruto instructed and Sasuke gave another wave. “It was good to see you, Iruka Sensei.”

“I’ll visit again soon,” He promised, “Maybe after Sasuke’s hearing and speech are returned to him.”

“Oh! Yeah! Hey, did you hear that Grandma Tsunade said she is going to give him a full pardon?”

“I hadn’t. That’s great, Naruto.”

“Sasuke says that he doesn’t think he deserves it.” Naruto’s smile melted a bit.

“Well, then you’ll just have to convince him otherwise, won’t you?” The grin immediately returned, even brighter than before.

“Yeah!” Naruto pounded his fist into his hand emphatically. He waved as Iruka walked away. Sasuke’s forehead dipped down, returning to its resting place on Naruto’s shoulder. His fingers reached out, brushing over Naruto’s thigh. Naruto met his hand and tangled their fingers together. Sasuke let them rest for a moment before pulling away a bit to write on the top of Naruto’s hand.

_What did he say?_

_That you look like an idiot._

_No!_ Naruto laughed. He interpreted the ‘no’ as Sasuke’s disbelief that Iruka would actually call Sasuke an idiot.

 _Yes!_ Naruto insisted, and Sasuke pushed at his shoulder. He raised his hand to his right cheek and opened and closed two fingers twice. It was the hand sign that Sasuke had created for Naruto’s name, as a reference to the whisker-like marks on his face. It always made Naruto grin to see him use it. Naruto recaptured the hand of the pouting teen. _He said, nice to see you smile._

Sasuke looked surprised. His mouth fell open into an O shape. Naruto reached out, poking him in each cheek and tugging at his mouth until it broke out into a grin. Naruto loved Sasuke’s smile. He had only gotten to see it on rare occasions before Sasuke left. Now Sasuke pulled it out all the time. There was almost always a smile tugging at Sasuke’s lips. He smiled when Naruto brushed his hair out of his face, he smiled when Naruto helped him with his food, he smiled, surprisingly, when the medical nin took care of him, and he even smiled in his sleep.

Once or twice when they were locked up in the prison Naruto would wake up while Sasuke was still sleeping. He always had a soft smile on his face, whenever he wasn’t having a nightmare. It was always so dark in the cell. The first time Naruto had seen Sasuke sleeping since they’d returned home, it had all but taken Naruto’s breath away. Sasuke’s smiling mouth had looked so soft, his pale skin glowing in the moonlight. Naruto had found himself reaching out and running his finger over Sasuke’s cheekbone. Sasuke had rocked his body closer to Naruto, seeking the warmth, the touch, and Naruto had felt a full-bodied shiver.

Sasuke had never been so touchy-feely before. But, this Sasuke seemed much more at ease with himself. Where before his shoulders were always tense, his back straight, this new Sasuke would roll his entire body forward, lolling his head on to Naruto’s shoulder. How could Naruto keep himself from returning the embrace? How could he stop himself from tangling his fingers in Sasuke’s hair? Just like he was doing just then. Sasuke hummed happily against Naruto’s collarbone. Naruto smirked. Despite Naruto’s whiskers, Sasuke had always been the more catlike of the two, the way he preened and purred.

Sasuke’s leg slipped over Naruto’s, his ankle catching Naruto’s knee. Naruto’s face felt hot. It got even hotter when Sasuke refused to disengage from the cuddle even when someone brought in a food tray. One of the female attendant gave Naruto a funny little smirk, as if she knew a secret that she wasn’t telling.

 _Food._ Naruto told him, trying to get him to disentangle. Sasuke smirked and pointed at his mouth. _What?? No way am I feeding you!_ Naruto denied.

But Sasuke was adamant. He pouted and nuzzled closer until Naruto gave in. He carefully lifted each item of food to Sasuke’s mouth. At first it was embarrassing, but Naruto found that he actually appreciated how much Sasuke trusted him. Sasuke was literally blind and was trusting Naruto to get the food in his mouth and not on his face or poke him with a straw. Naruto took turns feeding Sasuke and feeding himself, placing food in his mouth while Sasuke chewed and chewing while he placed food in Sasuke’s mouth. When the food was gone Naruto placed the trays on the table and Sasuke drew _thank you_ on his wrist.

 _Don’t get used to it. When out of hospital, no spoiling you._ Sasuke smirked.

 _You will._ Naruto rolled his eyes. Of course he would still do everything in his power to make Sasuke comfortable and happy. Maybe he wouldn’t go so far as to feed him again though. Naruto poked Sasuke in the cheek and he snapped his teeth at Naruto’s finger playfully. Naruto was about to retaliate when Sasuke yawned. He lifted a hand to his cheek and twitched his fingers, then his made a fist and rubbed it against his bandage below his empty eye socket: _Naruto, tired._

 _Bathroom._ Naruto reminded, helping Sasuke up and over to the bathroom. He waited outside while Sasuke relieved himself and washed his hands. He helped Sasuke back to the bed and gently pushed him back onto the mattress. He ran quickly to the bathroom, and when he returned to the bed Sasuke tugged him down into a pile of blankets and limbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by the idea of home-sign and the fact that often those who use sign language have special signs for people's names. That's why Sasuke has a special sign for Naruto's name.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Itachi up to?

**Chapter 8:**

“Itachi.”

“What?” Itachi asked, sharpening a kunai. Kisame dropped down next to Itachi.

“Our spy has information pertaining to your brother,” Kisame informed him.

“And?”

“Sasuke Uchiha has returned to the Hidden Leaf.”

“Did he escape?”

“No. It was a rescue. The boy was severely abused. His sharingan was taken.”

“Orochimaru?”

“Alive. And likely possessing the sharingan.” Itachi sighed and stood.

“It’s time,” He announced, “Pass this message on to the rest of the Akatsuki: thank you for taking me in, but my time with you has come to a close. Time to see my little brother.”

Naruto waited patiently as Sasuke woke. They had put him to sleep during the surgery to fix his tongue and ears. Naruto hadn’t been allowed in the room during the procedure, but Sakura had been certain to let him in before Sasuke woke up. Although, she did warn him not to hover too much.

“Ngg,” Sasuke groaned, coming to.

“Sasuke?” Naruto prompted, softly, his hand reaching out to take Sasuke’s, “Can you hear me?”

Sasuke slowly lifted his free hand, the other one tightening around Naruto’s fingers, and pressed his fingers to his mouth. Naruto watched as Sasuke rolled his tongue around the inside of his mouth, pressing it against the sides of his cheek, sticking it out and wiggling it, running the tip over his lower lip.

“Naruto.” Naruto laughed at the rasp of Sasuke’s voice. He couldn’t help it, it just bubbled out of his chest.

“It’s good to hear your stupid voice.”

“Likewise.”

“Can I come in?” Sakura leaned her head in the doorway. The two boys paused in their grinning at each other to grin at the doorway.

“Come in,” Sasuke invited her as Naruto helped him sit up. Sakura flew in to the room.

“Oh! Sasuke it’s so good to hear your voice!” She pulled Sasuke into a hug.

“I never thought I’d be so glad to hear yours, Sakura,” Sasuke informed her with a slight smirk. Sakura gasped, surprised at Sasuke’s dry tone. Naruto snorted.

“Same old Sasuke,” He chortled.

“Naruto!” Sakura smacked him.

“Hey! What are you hitting me for, he said it!”

“Well, he is still sick and you aren’t! Don’t encourage him!” Naruto growled and Sasuke yanked on his hair.

“Don’t you start too!” Naruto complained. All three were laughing where Kakashi and Tsunade stuck there heads in.

“Hello!” Kakashi greeted, “It is nice to hear you laughing. All three of you.”

“Yes, well,” Tsunade interrupted, “There is still the matter of Sasuke’s debrief and full statement if he wishes to be granted full pardon.”

“Yes,” Sasuke said, immediately sobering, his voice showing deference, “I understand. I will cooperate in anyway I can. This, all this, is more than I deserve. I can’t begin to thank you enough or express how sorry I am for the choices I made back then.”

“Let’s hurry up and get this over with. You have some visitors waiting and they are likely to just brake in here if we take too long.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Just start at the beginning. Why did you leave and what happened after you did?” Sasuke took a deep breath and reached for his water glass. Naruto helped him. His voice sounded stronger after he took a drink.

“The curse mark played on all of the thoughts that laid dormant in my head, bringing them to the forefront. It amplified my anger and my desire to become strong enough to defeat Itachi. When Orochimaru approached me, promising me power, I couldn’t help but jump at the opportunity even as I knew that it would mark me as a missing nin. I just had to be as strong as I could be. It’s why I went after Naruto.”

“Why is that?”

“Two reasons. The first being because I mistakenly believed that emotional ties made a person weak. I felt that if I could sever the ties I had to the village and to my friends then I wouldn’t feel the pull to return. The second reason was because it would dramatically increase the strength of my sharingan.” 

“Explain.”

“Itachi explained it to me. It was the reason why he killed his best friend first. To awaken his Mangekyō Sharingan. It is activated by killing someone who the person is close too. My family was already dead: it had to be Naruto.”

“But,” Naruto interrupted, “You didn’t. I mean, why didn’t you? You had me beat. You just ran away.”

“I couldn’t. How could I kill you, moron?” Sasuke asked, “I mean, could you kill me?”

“No! Of course not!”

“I feel the same. I just couldn’t do it. And I was so angry about it at the time. When I reached Orochimaru at the Sound I lied. I said that the reason you were still alive was because others were coming, that I wasn’t strong enough and with more training I’d be able to defeat you. And so I trained. But I think he knew the truth even before I did. I’d never be able to kill you.

“So, since I couldn’t give him what he wanted. He decided that I was no longer necessary. He took the sharingan for himself. Kabuto did the surgery. I don’t remember much. I don’t even know how long it’s been since I lost my sight. They took my hearing and my tongue later. I think it was the guards, because I was too much trouble. They wanted as little interaction with me as possible. I kept begging them to just kill me. I couldn’t understand why Orochimaru was keeping me alive. I still don’t know, but I suspect that the truth is he just liked to watch people to suffer.”

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her forehead. Kakashi crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Sakura looked like she was about to cry. Naruto just gripped Sasuke’s hand tighter. There was an impatient knock at the door to Sasuke’s room.

“Alright,” Tsunade announced, “That’s enough for now. I have a ton of paperwork waiting for me. We’ll return to this at another time.” She dismissed them all with a perfunctory nod, turning quickly and walking out the door.

The door opened immediately after it banged shut. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Rock Lee awkwardly shuffled in. They all just sort of stood there, staring at Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. Ino coughed and elbowed Shikamaru in the back. Shikamura glared at Ino in retaliation. Ino nodded in Sasuke’s direction. None of them wanted to be the first to break the silence.

“Are you going to talk to me or was it a waste of time to get my ears fixed up?” Sasuke asked.

“Psh. Typical,” Shikamaru complained, “We finally get him back and he’s an asshole. What a drag. I’m leaving.”

“No! Wait!” Naruto exclaimed, jumping to Sasuke’s defense.

“Please don’t go,” Sasuke spoke up, his voice kinder, a smile gracing his face, “It’s good to hear your voice again Shikamaru.”

“Is ... Is Sasuke … **_smiling??_** ” Ino asked, looking creeped out. Everyone started laughing.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke really wants some ramen.

**Chapter 9:**

“And I swept her into my arms, her heaving bosom pressing against me, and kissed her,” Naruto read aloud from the newest Icha Icha novel. He was sitting up against the wall with Sasuke leaned up against him, using his chest as a headboard and his shoulder as a pillow. Every few minutes he hummed and nuzzled against Naruto’s shoulder to assure him that he was still awake and listening.

Sasuke’s physical therapy was coming to a close and, with a mostly clean bill of health, they were releasing Sasuke from the Hospital that day. Over the last week they had taken more of Sasuke’s statement about his time with the Sound. Naruto had helped him to draw out maps and Sakura had acted as secretary, when she wasn’t attending to other patients.

“Naruto,” Sakura complained, “Do you have to read that trash?”

“Don’t let Pervy Sage hear you call it that, Sakura. He works hard on these.”

“Yes, well, Jiraiya’s taste has always been questionable,” Tsunade announced, walking in to the room. Sasuke sat up straight.

“Lady Hokage,” Sasuke greeted formally. Tsunade waved him off, which, of course, Sasuke didn’t see.

“Congratulations, Sasuke Uchiha,” She announced, “You are officially cleared of all charges and, as of now, a free and legal member of the village.”

“Thank you. It is more than I deserve.”

“Who’s to say what is deserved and what is it. It is my choice whether or not to give you pardon. I’m of the opinion that everyone _deserves_ a little mercy and a second chance.

“Anyway, I wouldn’t recommend navigating the village alone for a while, at least until you get a handle on finding your way around without your sight. Additionally, it’s a good idea to let the village members get used to seeing you around again. I’d like to say there is no hard feelings, but I can’t make that promise.”

“I understand.”

“And, of course, your lack of eye sight would be a problem you would have to work around, but if you wish you will be welcome back as a shinobi,” Tsunade paused to smirk, “As a genin, of course.”

“Of course.” Sasuke was smirking, too. “I think I would need to work up some more muscle and balance before I would feel comfortable even attempting at the genin level. So for now I think I’ll stay a civilian, and a free-loader at Naruto’s place.”

“Eh, I don’t mind,” Naruto assured him with a hearty slap on the back. There was a knock on the door and Kakashi entered.

“I brought some clothes for Sasuke to wear,” He said, throwing a bundle of clothes into Sasuke’s lap, “It’s some of my old stuff. I remembered our shared fondness for the darker hues.”

“Thank you.”

“Kakashi sensei and Iruka gathered up a collection and ransacked some closets because we figured you had outgrown anything you might have left behind,” Naruto explained, “I told ‘em you could just share with me, but apparently forcing you to wear orange was considered cruel.”

“That would be cruel. I’d almost rather be tortured.” Naruto laughed at Sasuke’s dry wit. “Well come on then, I’m sick of this place.”

Sasuke got dressed. The clothes fit him well, only a little bit big. He was starting to fill back in, his physical therapy doing wonders. There was a feeling of familiarity for Naruto to see Sasuke dressed in black. He’d been wearing white since Naruto had found him. It had been a nice change of pace, but had soon gotten old. Sasuke was just meant to wear black and blue, new personality be damned.

He and Naruto walked through the village together hand-in-hand. Sasuke spent the trip taking in the sounds and smells around him. Naruto spent it throwing protective glares at the people who were staring at them and describing where they were in the village.

“We’re here,” Naruto announced, unlocking the door to his apartment and letting them in.

“This is a different apartment to the one you had before,” Sasuke noted, “What’s it like?”

“Oh, well, bigger? Right, grand tour! We’re in the main room now. It has a table and a couch.” He led Sasuke to the left. “This is the kitchen and past it is the bathroom and the bedroom. I only have one closet and dresser, so we’ll have to share. Don’t worry though! I’ll make sure you don’t accidently wear a bright color. Oh, and we got you a toothbrush!”

“Thank you.”

“Right. Well, uh, settle in? What’s mine is yours, or something.” Naruto tapped his toe against the floor, uncertainly. Sasuke nodded and moved his head side to side as if he was looking around.

“Um, couch?”

“Oh! Right, here.” Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hand and pulled him over to the couch. Sasuke curled his knees up and turned to lay down, resting his head in Naruto’s lap. Naruto started running his fingers through Sasuke’s long dark hair.

“It’s nice to be home.” Naruto couldn’t help but grin at Sasuke’s casual use of the word “home” to describe Naruto’s apartment. He hadn’t once mentioned the old Uchiha complex, and it gave Naruto a perverse pleasure.

“What do want to do for diner?” Naruto asked, “Go out or stay in?”

 “Can we go out for Ichiraku Ramen?” Sasuke asked, “I can’t … I can’t remember how it tastes. I want it more than anything.”

“Now, that is a sentiment I can definitely get behind!”

“Can we go now?” Sasuke asked, sounding excited about the prospect of ramen.

“It’s a little early for diner, but alright!” He helped Sasuke up and they walked together to the ramen stand.

“Why! If it isn’t my best customer!” Teuchi greeted, jovially, “And a returning customer too! It’s nice to see you Sasuke. I had heard you were back in the village.”

“Hi,” Sasuke greeted, sounding unusually shy. Naruto led them to a seat.

“Yep,” Naruto agreed, helping Sasuke to a seat, “And your ramen was _all_ he could talk about.” Sasuke blushed.

“Well, then I better get you boys some ramen,” Teuchi hurried to his pots of ramen and scooped out two bowls of his freshest Ramen.

Usually Naruto would dig right in, shoveling the Ramen into his mouth, but today he waited. He helped Sasuke with his chopsticks and sat back to watch. Sasuke leaned forward just to smell the Ramen and hummed happily. He carefully reached his chopsticks into the broth and grabbed some noodles. He blew on them until he was sure he wouldn’t burn his sensitive new tongue, then he carefully put them in his mouth. But he didn’t chew. Instead he just froze. Naruto watched and, to his shock and surprise, tears started dripping down Sasuke’s cheeks from beneath the bandages.

“Sasuke?” He asked, placing a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder. Sasuke shook himself and, with a sniffle, wiped his cheeks and swallowed the ramen. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Sasuke assured him, “It’s just… it’s really good.” Naruto smiled as Sasuke started shoveling the ramen in his mouth with voracity. Naruto began eating after sharing a glance with Teuchi.

“Well, it is certainly a compliment to my cooking to hear you say so,” Teuchi announced, “This meal is on the house. Consider it a welcome back meal.”

“Thank you. The taste of Ichiraku ramen, it really tastes like home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did all my lovely commenters go?
> 
> don't forget about the 8tracks playlist:   
> http://8tracks.com/scifikimmi/dark-on-me-soundtrack


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snuggles and promises.

**Chapter 10:**

The sun was setting as they walked home. Naruto wished Sasuke could see it. It looked like a painting.

“The sky’s orange and pink,” Naruto described it to Sasuke while they made the short walk home, “The orange is halfway between the color of the jumpsuit I wore as a kid and the yellow of my hair. The pink is like Sakura’s hair.” Sasuke squeezed Naruto’s fingers.

“I’m sure it’s nice,” He responded as they entered Naruto’s apartment.

“Oh, hey, some of the gang want to throw you a little bit of a welcome home party in a couple day, “You up for that?” Sasuke shrugged.

“I suppose so. As long as it’s not too loud. I was so used to the quiet. I’m still not used to the noise. The world is just-” Sasuke interrupted himself to yawn, “just so loud.”

“Tired?”

“Yeah. But I was thinking I’d grab a shower first?” He tilted his head in question, like a puppy. Naruto bit his lip to keep himself from giggling.

“Sure. I’ll grab you a towel, think you can figure out the shower?” Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded and headed in the general direction of the bathroom. Naruto followed him, grabbing him a clean towel on the way, “Here you go.” He handed Sasuke the towel. “There is soap and shampoo in the shower. Do you need help with your bandages?”

“Thanks. And, no, I think I can manage.” Naruto awkwardly and ineffectively nodded his head before backing out of the bathroom.

Naruto wasn’t certain why he suddenly felt so awkward and uncertain around Sasuke now that they were in Naruto’s home. He didn’t know why he was nervous. He had no logical reason to feel so. He and Sasuke had been attached at the hip for the last month or so. Moving into Naruto’s place shouldn’t change anything between them. He sighed, shaking his head, and chalking the weird mood up to just being tired. He quickly stripped to his boxers and a t-shirt before going around the bedroom and cleaning up. There wasn’t even really anything to clean up.

Naruto stopped to look at the old photo of Team 7. Looking at it made him check under his mattress self-consciously to make sure Sasuke’s old headband was still there. It was. The bathroom door opened and Naruto shoved the cracked headband back under the mattress as the steam rolled out from the doorway. Sasuke had the towel tied around his waist and he had seemingly managed to rewrap his eyes without help. Naruto took a moment just to look. He looked so much healthier. He wasn’t all skin and bones anymore, but wiry cords of muscle. Naruto found himself flushing at the V of Sasuke’s hip bones.

“Naruto?” Sasuke called out.

“Oh! Sorry!” Naruto jumped up and grabbed a t-shirt and some clean boxers for Sasuke to change into. He handed the clothes to him and went into the bathroom to relieve himself. Sasuke joined him in the bathroom when he was brushing his teeth. Naruto passed him his toothbrush. They both retired to the bedroom at the same time, so Naruto figured that Sasuke must have peed before his shower.

Naruto hadn’t even thought about possibility that Sasuke might not have wanted to share Naruto’s bed. They had shared a bed in the hospital and Sasuke had always seemed receptive to cuddling, but now Naruto was worried that moving out of the hospital maybe have changed their dynamic. Naruto wondered if he should offer to sleep on the couch. Sasuke felt his way to the bed and climbed in. Naruto, not knowing what else to do, walked over to the bed after him.

“What are you doing, moron? Come to bed,” Sasuke complained, reaching out and tugging Naruto down onto the bed once he found his wrist.

“Ah!” Naruto yelped at the sudden attack as he got helplessly tangled in sheets and Sasuke’s limbs, “Ow! Watch your knees down there, Sasuke!” Naruto warned, pushing at the knee that was dangerously close to his crotch. Sasuke settled for hooking his ankle around Naruto’s instead. He wrapped his arms around Naruto’s waist and rested his forehead in the crook of Naruto’s neck. Naruto placed one hand on the arm which was draped over him and the other came up to stroke Sasuke’s back, only pausing in his ministrations to check the tightness of the knot in Sasuke’s bandages. 

“Goodnight,” He murmured into the hollow space between Naruto’s collarbone and the pillow.

“Night.” Naruto listened to the sound of Sasuke’s calm and steady breathing. He closed his eyes and hummed lightly, happily. Sasuke was so warm: so alive.

“Naruto?” Naruto opened his eyes to look down at the man in his arms. He had thought Sasuke was asleep.

“What is it?” He asked, his voice not but a whisper. Sasuke nuzzled against him.

“I wanted to say thank you, for everything you’ve done for me since you found me, no, since I left. You never gave up on me. And now, letting me into your home.” He sounded so contrite.

“As far as I’m concerned, it’s your home too.”

“Thank you. Thank you for putting up with me.”

“It’s my pleasure, jerk,” Naruto responded with a light tug to Sasuke’s hair.

Sasuke mumbled happy nonsense under his breath and settled back down to sleep. Naruto watched him doze, until he fell into a deeper sleep. Naruto felt the heavy weight of Sasuke as all the tension went out of his body. He decided that Sasuke was his new favorite blanket, however they may run into a problem if it got really hot this coming summer. Maybe they would have to invest in a fan. But for now, Naruto enjoyed the body heat.

Once again Naruto was struck by how peaceful and innocent Sasuke looked when he slept. His porcelain skin, long eyelashes, and lightly brushed pink lips made him look almost angelic. Naruto felt a surge of a sudden protective instinct. In that moment Naruto made himself a promise. He was never letting anyone hurt this precious creature ever again. He was always going to keep Sasuke safe.   _Believe it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out this fic's sountrack: http://8tracks.com/scifikimmi/dark-on-me-soundtrack#smart_id


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life's hard when people keep leaving glasses out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out the soundtrack to this fic: 
> 
> http://8tracks.com/scifikimmi/dark-on-me-soundtrack

**Chapter 11:**

It took a week and half until the welcome back party came to fruition. It was held at Sakura’s new apartment, which was bigger than Naruto’s. They had waited until everyone could come to the party: all of rookie nine was there along with Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji. They were all really excited to spend time with Sasuke and catch up, even shy little Hinata. It seemed to surprise Sasuke how quickly they had forgiven him. He spent most of the evening talking to Choji. Naruto couldn’t help but grin as he watched the easy conversation between the two of them.

Sasuke had started the conversation with an apology. He had heard about how seriously Choji had been injured by the sound ninjas who had aided in Sasuke’s leaving the village and felt bad. Choji had been receptive, immediately assuring Sasuke that he had already forgiven him and asking him how the therapy was going and if his chakra was coming back alright. The two fell into a conversation. Naruto couldn’t remember a time Sasuke and Choji had even talked back before Sasuke left. Naruto stood to go get a drink and leave them to it. He talked to Sakura and Ino for a while. Eventually the pair of them started to shift the topic towards girly things like hair and cute boys so Naruto excused himself.

When he returned to Sasuke’s side, forcing Rock Lee to scoot over so he could sit, Sasuke wasn’t adding anything to the conversation anymore. Instead, he was letting the conversation continue on around him. Naruto took his hand. Sasuke’s whole body tipped towards Naruto, clenching his grip around Naruto’s fingers. Startled by this intense reaction, Naruto looked at Sasuke more carefully. Sasuke wasn’t just silently listening, content. His whole body was rigid. He sounded like he might be breathing a bit heavy, too.

 _Ok?_ He asked Sasuke by surreptitiously drawing on his hand.

 _Too much. Go home. Please._ Naruto squeezed Sasuke’s fingers in recognition. And, then, he faked a large yawn.

“Man!” He exclaimed, stretching his arms over his head, “I am beat. I’m sorry to cut the party short but I think I’m going to have to head out.”

“Oh, Naruto are you sure?” Sakura asked, ready to pout.

“Yeah, sorry. Besides Sasuke has another visit with the trainer tomorrow.” The mention of Sasuke’s physical therapy got Sakura to wipe the pout off her face as quickly as it had come.

“Of course! Sasuke’s health is most important,” She agreed, switching into doctor mode. They quickly stood and said their goodbyes.

“Are you alright?” Naruto asked as soon as they were in the hallway. Sasuke reached out to steady himself with one hand on the wall and one gripping Naruto’s shirt.

“Just overwhelmed,” He answered, sounding a bit breathless, “Just a lot of noise and a lot of people, neither of which I am used to.”

“I shouldn’t have left you alone. It just seemed like you were fine with Choji.”

“It’s fine. I don’t need you to … to babysit me,” He said through gritted teeth, clearly frustrated at the thought that he needed some kind of watcher. Naruto sighed.

“I know you don’t and I didn’t mean it like that.” He wrapped an arm around Sasuke’s waist. “Ready to go home?” Sasuke nodded, releasing Naruto’s shirt and leaving a wrinkled mess behind.

Luckily Sakura lived close to Naruto so it was easy to get there with little fuss or struggle. Sasuke’s body language relaxed the second Naruto closed and locked the door behind them. He separated from Naruto and headed towards the couch, feeling his way there. When he went to sit, however, his knee bumped the low table in front of the couch and the vibrations knocked a glass over. It shattered on the floor.

“Shit!” Sasuke exclaimed, reaching down to try to feel out the mess he’d made, “Fuck!” Naruto quickly rushed over to help. Sasuke had cut open his hand on a piece of glass and was bleeding. His hands were shaking as he tried to clean up the glass. He was just making it worse.

“Sasuke, stop! You’re just going to hurt yourself more,” Naruto told him, trying to stop Sasuke’s hands.

“I can do it, Naruto! I’m not a child!” He all but shouted, sounding like he was going to cry any second. Naruto captured his hands and held them in his own.

“Sasuke,” He breathed softly, “Just let me help. You’re bleeding and I need to make sure there isn’t any glass in the wound.”

All the fight seemed to go out of Sasuke’s body. He nodded and let Naruto stand him up. Naruto carefully navigated them around the glass and to the kitchen. He turned on the lights and looked closely at Sasuke’s palm. It wasn’t as deep as it had looked at first glance and there didn’t seem to be any glass in the wound. Naruto turned on the sink and ran Sasuke’s hand under the water to clean the cut.

“I’m sorry,” Sasuke said, after a few seconds.

“It was my fault. I shouldn’t have left it out like that,” Naruto assured him. He grabbed some clean bandages from the drawer.

“You shouldn’t have to deal with a roommate who can’t even sit down without breaking something or go to a party without having a panic attack. I’m useless. Maybe I shouldn’t have come back.”

“Don’t say that,” Naruto adjured softly as he wrapped Sasuke’s hand, “None of this is your fault and you aren’t useless. I’m glad you are home and so is everyone else so don’t you say that it would be better if you weren’t. You aren’t a burden to me. We’ll get through this, together.” Sasuke nodded. Naruto gently shoved him in the direction of the bathroom. “Go get ready for bed. I’ll clean up the glass, we’ll have Sakura look at this cut in the morning, and it will be like nothing even happened.”

Sasuke let Naruto push him. He went into the bathroom and peed and brushed his teeth. His toothbrush was on the right side of the sink; Naruto’s was on the left. He walked into the bedroom, stripping his pants and shirt as he went. He put them in the dirty clothes hamper. He stepped on one article of clothing on his way to the bed and picked it up. It was a t-shirt: Naruto’s t-shirt. Naruto always left his clothes on the floor. He also never made the bed. Sasuke had tried to make the bed once and found his old headband shoved under the mattress. He’d known that it was his because of the crack across the symbol.

Sasuke put on the shirt that he had picked up from the floor. He knew that he probably looked ridiculous, wearing a shirt that was no doubt bright orange, but there was something comforting about the idea of wearing Naruto’s shirt that filled his stomach with a warm sensation. He sat on the bed and raised the collar of the shirt to his nose and inhaled. It smelled like Naruto. 

Sasuke listened to the sound of footsteps as Naruto walked to the bathroom, got ready for bed, and walked to the bedroom. He heard Naruto’s genuine laughter as he entered the room.

“Sasuke, you’re wearing a bright orange shirt,” Naruto informed him. Sasuke just smirked at him.

“I know,” He assured him, “I thought it might cheer you up.” Sasuke’s statement made something in Naruto’s heart clench. He quickly stripped to his boxers and climbed into the bed.

“You dork,” He teased, lightly. He leaned forward into Sasuke’s space and pressed his forehead against Sasuke’s. He closed this eyes and just breathed deeply. He kept their foreheads together as they lay down, stretching out across the rumpled sheet, resting their heads on the pillow. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s waist.

That night, Itachi reached the lair in which Orochimaru was hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out the soundtrack to this fic: 
> 
> http://8tracks.com/scifikimmi/dark-on-me-soundtrack


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi interrupts cuddle time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out the soundtrack to this fic:
> 
> http://8tracks.com/scifikimmi/dark-on-me-soundtrack

**Chapter 12:**

When Itachi arrived at the front gate of the Hidden Leaf Villiage he caused quite a stir, especially when he threw the severed head of Orochimaru at the feet of the guards.   

“I want to talk to my brother,” He announced, sounding way to calm and confident for the guards’ liking. He was immediately taken into custody while the fifth Hokage was notified. Izumo and Kotetsu played a game of Janken to decide who had to carry the head of Orochimaru. Kotetsu lost. Orochimaru’s head was missing its eyes.

In Naruto’s apartment, Naruto was just waking up. He squinted his eyes against the sunlight streaming in. Sasuke was tucked under Naruto’s chin. Naruto could feel Sasuke’s fingers resting on his bare hip and his warm breath against his neck. He trailed a hand up Sasuke’s back.

“Didn’t mean to wake you up,” He murmured when Sasuke shifted under his touch.

“I was already up,” Sasuke assured him. He brushed the pad of his thumb over Naruto’s bare skin in a circle, “How are you so warm without a shirt?” He asked.

“I have a personal heater named Sasuke Uchiha,” He reminded him, “Besides, you stole my shirt.”

“You have other shirts.” Naruto just shrugged.

“I think I like you wearing my clothes,” He said instead. Sasuke blushed bright pink and hid his face in Naruto’s collarbone.

“Don’t expect me to do it in public.” He stretched and rolled off Naruto on to his back. Naruto rolled over to look at him, resting his head on his bent arm.   

“You need a haircut,” Naruto commented, reaching out to brush his hand through Sasuke’s long black hair.

“Hng,” Sasuke huffed uninterested, “You do it for me.”

“Okay, later today. First we have to have Sakura look at that hand of yours.”

“Let’s stay in bed a little longer.” Sasuke tilted his chin up to face Naruto as if he was looking at him. Who knew that bandages could be so expressive? Naruto’s eyes tracked down over Sasuke’s cheekbones to his slightly parted lips. His lips were chapped, layers of pink skin peeling like the petals on a rose. And, when his tongue darted out to wet the raw skin, the moisture hung in the cracks like ocean spray on the crags of a cliff-side.

“Okay,” He found himself agreeing, wanting to run his thumb over Sasuke’s lower lip. He actually raised his hand to do so when a loud emphatic knock on his front door interrupted him.

“Naruto! Sasuke!” Kakashi’s voice called through the door, “Get dressed and come to the secure holding room of the Hospital immediately! That is an order from the Hokage herself.”

Naruto and Sasuke untangled themselves and pulled on some jeans. Naruto grabbed a shirt and they both rushed out the door. They ran as fast as Sasuke’s condition would let them, arriving to the hospital out of breath. Sakura was waiting for them. Her eyebrows looked tense.

“Are you wearing Naruto’s shirt?” She asked Sasuke, nonplussed.

“Is that really what is important right now?” Sasuke growled.

“Oh! Right! Follow me,” She turned and led them down a hallway past a few guards. She paused outside the door at the end of the hallway, “Brace yourselves.”

She pushed open the doors and the entered the room. Kakashi and Tsunade were there with worried faces. Naruto looked past them. He gasped. Itachi was chained to hospital bed, looking at him with smug eyes.

“What the fuck is that bastard doing here?” He asked, swearing in front of those who he normally wouldn’t and stepping in front of Sasuke. Sasuke was shaking in anger. Naruto knew that, even without the use of his eyes, Sasuke had a pretty good idea who was sitting in front of them.

“He dropped in on our front doorstep early this morning with Orochimaru’s head as a peace offering,” Tsunade explained.

“Sasuke’s eyes?” Naruto asked, hopeful but still wary.

“I gouged them out,” Itachi spoke for the first time.

“Why!? You wanted him to stay blind? He’s your brother!” Naruto yelled in outrage ready to punch Itachi in the face. Sasuke’s hand gripped the back of Naruto’s shirt helplessly.

“They were contaminated, ruined as far as I’m concerned,” Itachi dismissed, “Besides, as usual, you are missing the bigger picture.”

“And that is?” Sasuke asked. His voice sounded tight.

“That _I_ have eyes.”

“What are you saying?” Naruto asked him, but Tsunade answered:

“He says that he heard news of Sasuke’s condition and came to the village with the intent to donate Sasuke his eyes as a replacement.” Naruto heard Sasuke take a sharp breath through his nose.

“Why?” Sasuke asked.

“Consider it penance.” Naruto squinted in disbelief. Itachi had never shown regret for his actions in the past.

“I don’t believe you.”

“You don’t have to. I have my reasons.”

“This is why we brought you both to the Hospital,” Tsunade explained, “We’ve already interrogated him thoroughly. So, if you are ready, Sasuke, we’ll begin now.” Sasuke didn’t answer right away. “Sasuke?”

“How do we know it’s not a trap?”

“We don’t. But we had Neji scan him while he spoke and he detected no suspicious fluctuation in his chakra. However, that doesn’t necessarily mean that he isn’t lying. It’s your call.”

“I’ll do it.”

“Are you sure about this, Sasuke?” Naruto asked him, “Don’t do this just because you think something stupid like we won’t like you without your eyes. It isn’t true and the risk…”

“I’m doing it for me.”

“Very well,” Tsunade said with a nod, “Sakura will prep you for surgery. Naruto you may stay with him until he goes under, then I’m afraid you’ll have to wait in the visitor waiting room. Kakashi and I will take Itachi in to a different room to prep. It will likely be the last time you see him before the surgery and he is taken in to custody, so if there is anything you wish to say, say it now.”

Sasuke remained silent. He just shook his head and shuffled closer to Naruto’s shoulder blades. So, Tsunade undid the latches on the bed to wheel it out of the room. To do so they had to wheel him right past Naruto and Sasuke.

“Wait,” Naruto spoke up as they passed him, “I do have something to say.” He looked at Itachi; Itachi’s face remained passive. “I don’t know why you’re doing this. Maybe you finally decided to be a brother for once or maybe you’re finally showing regret. But I don’t care what you do, because I will still never forgive you for the way you hurt him.” Naruto clenched his fist, trying not to cry in anger. “But know this: I will never let _anyone_ hurt him again.”

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again,” Itachi responded, “If you had to choose?”

“Yeah, I remember: Sasuke or the village. But what you don’t understand is that I will protect _everyone_ who I care about. I would find a way to save everyone!”

Itachi just smirked. But it was a different kind of smirk from the kind that Naruto had seen on his face before. It seemed almost kind. Almost amused. Naruto looked away. Tsunade continued to push the hospital bed into the hallway and the doors clanked shut behind them.

“I know that no amount of torture will make a difference,” Tsunade said as she and Kakashi wheeled the bed towards surgery, “Anything you planned to tell us, you already have.”

“True,” Itachi agreed.

“Therefore I can see no need for your continued imprisonment. Though it would be fun for the Anbu, your decision to donate your eyes has bought you an end free of torture. I’ll tell them there were complication in surgery.”

“I appreciate that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out the soundtrack to this fic:
> 
> http://8tracks.com/scifikimmi/dark-on-me-soundtrack


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi leaves behind some kind of Tsukuyomi vision for Sasuke in his eyes. Idk how it works. It's a fanfic. Just go with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fic soundtrack here: http://8tracks.com/scifikimmi/dark-on-me-soundtrack

**Chapter 13:**

Sasuke was in remission for a week and a half before his new eyes were healed enough to remove the bandages. Sakura was supervising while Naruto gave Sasuke a haircut. He wanted Sasuke to have a nice clean haircut when he looked at his reflection in a mirror for the first time in years. He wanted Sasuke to look his handsomest.

“Well? How do I look?” Sasuke asked Sakura when Naruto had finished.

“Hey, dummy, don’t ask her,” Naruto complained, “You’ll be able to see for yourself in a few minutes!”

“Well, excuse me if I don’t want to look like an idiot when I finally get to see myself in a mirror.”

“You jerk!”

Naruto and Sasuke were having a pillow fight when the Hokage and Kakashi walked into the room.

“Ah-hem,” Tsunade interrupted by clearing her throat, “If we could please settle down a bit! Honestly, you are acting like children!”

Naruto and Sasuke stopped immediately, chagrinned. Sakura just rolled her eyes. Tsunade walked over to the side of Sasuke’s bed where she tried to shoo Naruto off of Sasuke’s bed but he refused to be budged. He wanted to be the first thing that Sasuke saw. Tsunade sighed, giving up on shifting Naruto, and reached around him to unwrap the bandages from Sasuke’s eyes.

“Now keep your eyes closed at first,” She warned him as the bandages unraveled, “Be careful and let your eyes adjust to the light.”

Sasuke carefully pried his eyes open. His eyelashes fluttered as his squinted against the light. His vision was fuzzy at first. He first saw movement and outlines. Then the image slowly resolved into a face: two bright eyes, whisker-like marks, and a wide grin. Even though he looked older, there was no mistaking Naruto. There was no mistaking that bright yellow hair.

“Wow. I forgot how bright you are,” Sasuke murmured in awe, his eye’s never leaving Naruto’s face, “like the sun.”

Sasuke reached out with his hand to touch Naruto’s cheek, but the image started spinning in front of him. Dark spots flashed in his field of vision and a sharp pain lanced through his temples. Everything went black and he felt himself fall back against the bed. Sasuke very distantly heard Naruto shouting his name. He felt himself screaming but it sounded muffled.

_Let me show you the truth._

Sasuke gasped. That was Itachi’s voice. Suddenly he found himself watching a younger version of his brother, standing in front of the first man he’d killed, his best friend. Only, Itachi didn’t kill him at all. Itachi’s memories played out in overlapping images. He saw the decisions made by the leaders, by the Hokage and by the heads of the Uchiha clan. He saw as civil war loomed, as a coup was planned. He saw as Itachi was approached with an alternate opportunity which felt more like an ultimatum. He watched in horror as Itachi said goodbye to their parents. He had always imagined that his brother had slewn them with indifference, perhaps in their sleep. He had never imaged that Itachi had cried, that his parents had asked Itachi to look after him, that Itachi’s hands had shook on his weapon. The image faded to black before Sasuke saw the murder carried out, a small mercy. Once more he heard Itachi’s voice in his head.

_You don’t ever have to forgive me. But no matter what you do from here on out, know this: I will love you always. Sasuke…_

Sasuke.

Sasuke!

“Sasuke! Hey! Sasuke, wake up!” Naruto’s voice called him out of the darkness. Sasuke flew up into a sitting position, his eyes slamming wide open. He couldn’t catch his breath. It felt like he was having a panic attack.

“I’m gonna throw up,” He choked out the warning with enough time for Sakura to throw a bowl in his lap. Naruto rubbed a hand over his shoulders and down his back while he emptied the contents of his stomach.

“What happened? Were your senses overwhelmed?” Sakura asked, taking his pulse. She picked up a small light and moved it in front of his eyes, “Follow the light with your eyes for me.”

“No,” Sasuke denied, as Sakura finished checking his sight and removing the bowl full of vomit, “Nothing like that. I saw- It was a sort of parting gift, left behind Itachi.”

“That Bastard!” Naruto exclaimed, “Did he hurt you?”

“He- he showed me the truth,” Sasuke explained carefully, his mind whirling over the images he’d just been shown.

“Explain,” Tsunade ordered. Naruto burrowed his face into Sasuke’s shoulder; Sasuke appreciated the support of his comforting presence.

“There was a coup being planned by the Uchiha clansmen. The Hokage said that he wished to attempt peace talks, but I think he knew they wouldn’t work. In the event that they failed, a swift end to the problem was planned: a massacre,” Sasuke paused, his fists clenched in anger, “Shisui, Itachi’s friend, he wanted to use the advanced powers of his sharingan to help the peace talks. But that man, Danzo, he stole his right eye. And his left…” Sasuke paused to lift a hand to his own left eye. He was the third owner of this eye. “Itachi didn’t kill him at all.”

“Are you attempting to convince me that Itachi Uchiha did not commit the crime of murdering the Uchiha clan?” Tsunade said, unimpressed.

“No! That’s not what I’m saying at all!” Sasuke rubbed at his new eyes, frustrated that he was close to tears. “That guy, Danzo, who stole Shishui’s eye, he approached my brother. He said that he knew the peace talks would fail and that they would kill off the clan anyway. He said that even if they left the children alive, those children would grow to resent the Leaf, they’d cause trouble and would end up killed off eventually. He was talking about me. He- he told Itachi that the only course of action, was to- to give me a different enemy to hate, one that the village would approve of, someone who- who betrayed their own clan and killed their own family.”

“That’s awful!” Sakura gasped.

“He was only 13!” Sasuke shouted, tears falling in rage, “He was just a child! And he made himself the enemy of the entire village, killed his friends and family, just to spare me, knowing that I would hate him for it! I wasted so much of my life hating him, making all the wrong choices in life just to be strong enough to kill him, and- and- he…”

“I understand,” Naruto spoke in an unexpectedly calm voice, “Why he kept asking me that: Sasuke or the village. It’s because he made the same choice. The choice between those you fight for and the person who you love. It’s a hard choice.”

“It’s an impossible choice to force on a child! And all to keep the blood of the Uchiha off the hands of the village!” Tsunade exclaimed, smacking her fist on a nearby table in anger. The table buckled under her first. “I’m going to check the previous Hokage’s books and look into Danzo Shimura. I’m going to suss out the truth of these matters! The records will be set straight. I promise!” Tsunade stalked out of the room. Kakashi sighed.

“I’d better go and get Shizune. Something tells me we’re going to be up to our ears in paperwork for the next month.” He waved to them as he walked out the door. “Feel better, Sasuke.” He indicated to Sakura to follow him and she did so, after a quick pat of support to Sasuke’s bicep.

“This will never happen again,” Naruto promised, after he and Sasuke were alone, “When I’m Hokage, I’ll make sure of it!” He whispered it in anger. Sasuke shook at the intensity of Naruto’s voice. He was still crying. Naruto sat up a bit, turning Sasuke to face him. He carefully wiped away the tears on Sasuke’s face. “Careful. You just got those.” He smiled kindly. “Do they hurt?”

“No,” Sasuke answered, “Not really”

“I guess I really owe Itachi a lot,” Naruto said almost conversationally, “I won’t ever forgive him for the way he hurt you, for the way he did things. But sacrificing everything to save those you love? To save you, Sasuke? That is something I get. I can’t imagine a world without you in it.”

“Naruto,” Sasuke gasped, feeling like he’d had all the air knocked out his chest at Naruto’s casual and genuine confession.

He lifted his hands to cup Naruto’s face in his palms. Naruto had lost all hint of roundness in his cheeks that had been residual from childhood. His entire body was flat planes and muscles, but Sasuke had known as much from feeling. Something that Sasuke hadn’t noticed before was that Naruto might be an inch or two taller than him now. But it was his face that Sasuke took in now. He looked slightly less tan. His grin was just as blinding as Sasuke remembered but his eyes looked more serious. It suited him.

“Want to find a mirror so you can see how good a job I did on your hair?”

Sasuke laughed until his cheeks hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fic soundtrack here: http://8tracks.com/scifikimmi/dark-on-me-soundtrack


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived happily ever after.

Fic Sountrack 8track Playlist here: http://8tracks.com/kimmi-marie-b/dark-on-me-soundtrack 

**Epilogue:**

Sasuke stared into the mirror. Had he always been this pale? He was probably vitamin D deficient from months without sunlight. He decided to ask Sakura if he ought to start taking supplements. Though, he knew he would be spending a lot more time outdoors once he started training again. Sasuke glanced behind him to check that Naruto was still in the other room and surreptitiously flexed the muscles in his arms. The physical exercise was really paying off.

He was still getting used to his face. It was still gaunter than he remembered or than he had imagined somehow. Had his cheekbones always been so prominent? He leaned closer and stuck out his tongue. There wasn’t even a scar. His eyes looked like they belonged too. It was no surprise: all Uchiha had the same dark brown/black eyes. Looking at Sasuke now, no one would suspect that his eyes weren’t his own. He looked closely trying to see a difference between the right and left, but he was unsuccessful. Instead he could only see Itachi.

He sighed, thinking about Itachi’s last message to him. He had told him that he loved him. Sasuke had spent so long hating him. He wondered if he would always feel guilty when he looked in a mirror. He wondered what he was supposed to do with that love.

“Hey,” Naruto murmured, walking into the small bathroom, his image appearing in the mirror behind him, “What are you doing?”

“Just getting used to my face,” Sasuke admitted, hoping that Naruto wouldn’t think it was stupid.

“And? What’s the verdict?” Naruto asked, wrapping his arms around Sasuke from behind and resting his chin on Sasuke’s shoulder. 

“It’s alright, I guess.” He shrugged his non-occupied shoulder helplessly, uncertain what else to say.

“Good. Because it happens to be my favorite face!” Sasuke watched in the mirror in horror as his face blushed pink.

“Naruto!” He complained, “Don’t say stuff like that!” Naruto just laughed.

“Get to bed. I’ll be there in a bit,” He gently shooed Sasuke into the bedroom to let him get ready for bed. Sasuke stripped to his boxers and fell into bed.

Naruto woke up before the sun. At first he didn’t know what had woken him up but soon he realized that it was Sasuke, who was propped up on one elbow staring down at him. He was tracing his thumb and pointer finger carefully over Naruto’s collarbone.

“What are you doing?” Naruto asked softly; it was too early to raise his voice in the pre-morning haze.

“Just looking at you,” Sasuke responded at a similar decibel.

“Creep,” Naruto teased without malice, “I know you just got those eyes but you need sleep. You’re still healing.”

“I feel fine.” 

“Besides,” Naruto continued, “I’m sure you can find something more interesting to stare at.”

“I can’t think of anything.”

Sasuke’s hand felt hot where it tracked down Naruto’s chest. He felt sunburned. His heartbeat felt fast. He’d felt like this around Sasuke a lot since they’d been reunited. It was an addictive kind of hurt. He shuddered as Sasuke’s hand came to rest gripping his hip and reached up with his own arms. One of his hands slid up Sasuke’s arm, sliding over the muscle in his bicep. The other hand pressed flat against Sasuke’s abs. He wondered if his touch felt as hot to Sasuke and Sasuke’s touch felt to him.

Sasuke’s lips brushed against Naruto’s and held there. Sasuke’s eyes were closed, his long eyelashes fanning out like shadows. Their foreheads touched and their nosed bumped up against each other. It should have been awkward, but it wasn’t. Naruto wanted more. He closed his eyes and leaned up, sliding one hand around Sasuke’s waist and the other up into his hair. He tugged Sasuke bodily down, pressing his mouth more firmly against his.

Sasuke gasped, inhaling hot air directly from Naruto’s mouth. Naruto licked into Sasuke’s mouth chasing after it and was gifted with a moan. Sasuke’s entire body relaxed, falling on to Naruto’s. Naruto felt like he was on fire. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto; his nails dug into his lower back and Naruto broke away from the kiss with a gasp.

Both their eyes flew open to stare. They panted, chests expanding and deflating rapidly against each other. Sasuke’s mouth was pink and attractively wet. Naruto brought their foreheads together, his hand sliding reverently through Sasuke’s silky hair.

“Sasuke,” Naruto sighed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 points to (hogwarts house of choice) to anyone who noticed that the fic started and ended with the same line. 
> 
> I can't believe its over. :( Thanks to everyone who has been reading and leaving comments. You are all the best.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is already written completely and will be updated regularly until complete. Thanks for reading.


End file.
